1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a flotation device for prevention of decubitus ulcers, and the alleviation of coccygeal disorders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are available a great variety of flotation cushions and mattresses containing fluid substances, and intended to reduce pressure under bony prominences. This function decreases the incidence of sores which otherwise tend to develop in such areas.
All existing devices have one or more shortcomings. For example, most types tend to establish a relatively even pressure on all areas of the contacted anatomy. This is advantageous for reducing the pressure level under the ischial tuberosities, where pressure sores tend to develop. However, if the pressure level is dramatically reduced in one region or two regions while equalizing pressure universally, it means an unusual and generally undesirable increase tends to occur in other regions. Two such regions are the mid-thigh and the anal/genital regions. Long-term sitting on prior art devices, while being alright in relation to pressure sore development in the bony regions, tends to become uncomfortable due to the unusual pressure on these other regions, which are not accustomed to pressure loading of more than 25 mm Hg.
A serious shortcoming of prior art water cushions is severe lack of stability. A user tends to slip easily in any direction. Left to right (lateral) stability is especially lacking. Such cushions can ordinarily be used only in wheelchairs or similar devices with close-fitting lateral supports, to provide the stability which is inherently lacking in the cushion.
Prior art cushions are generally quite expensive. The instant invention can be produced at a fraction of current costs, making it essentially disposable.